


Harvey. Harvey.

by smartplant



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, School, date, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartplant/pseuds/smartplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike left Pearson Hardmann a year ago, the only thing he is missing in his life is Harvey Specter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvey. Harvey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic i ever wrote, I hope you'll enjoy it. Also I'd love to get some tips/comments on how to improve my fics!

It was a year ago since Mike left Pearson Hardmann, and he was actually doing fine. He got himself a job as a teacher in a high school in the center of New York, he got on well with the other teachers and even the students didn’t seem to hate him. The job wasn’t as exciting as his previous job at the law firm, but it was better than he expected. Mike hadn’t took the job because it was his dream to be a maths teacher, but he was good with numbers and he needed a job to pay the rent of his apartment so this was an easy solution. He also finally learned how to cook his own meals, the teaching job gave him a lot more free time. Yesterday Mike had made lasagna for the first time in his life, and he had never been so proud of himself. Well, if you don’t count that time Mike won his first case and he got Harvey smiling. Harvey. That was the only thing that was missing in his new life. Harvey had never spoken to him since he left the firm, and Mike knew that they wouldn’t get in touch again. He tried to let it go and ignore it, but he kept daydreaming about the Specter guy, he couldn’t help it. Everytime he goes to a bar on his own, he always gets to know nice people and he has a great time, but he keeps thinking ‘you are not going to make me happy the way Harvey could have done’ and he ends up going home alone, again.

 

 

At a friday morning Mike is sitting at his desk, in front of a classroom full of tired pupils who had to wake up too early. The kids are chatting and making their homework, here and there with a deep sigh. Mike is staring out the window, and is daydreaming for the 134th time that day.

'Mr. Ross, can you help me with exercise 19? I don't think I got the right answer.' A boy named Jimmy called him.

Mike came back to reality and looked around to find Jimmy.

'Yes of course, i'll help you.'

Just when mike was walking to Jimmy, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and walked towards the grey door. Mike expected one of his colleagues who probably forgot some papers in the classroom. The person who knocked on the door wasn’t a teacher but a young blond girl, probably a student.

‘Hello, you are Mr. Ross, right?’ She asked.

‘Yes, that’s me. What can I do for you?’

The girl reached in her bag and put out a white envelope.

‘A woman told me to give this to you, she didn’t tell her name.’

The envelope itself seemed completely blank, apart from two words. _Mike Ross._

‘Well, I guess I’ll find the sender in the letter, thank you for bringing it to me.’ Mike said as he took the letter.

The girl smiled and walked away.

 

It wasn't until mike sat down in the teacher's room in the school break, that he thought about the letter again. When he had received the letter, he wanted to continue his lesson, so he put the letter in his 'European shoulder bag', as he once explained it to Harvey. He giggled a bit when he thought of Harvey's reaction to that word, 'European shoulder bag'. Harvey Harvey. Harvey. His stomach went wild every time he thought about him. But he knew he spoiled his chance with Harvey. Even if Harvey had ever felt the same about Mike, he just knew Harvey wouldn't ever forgive him leaving the firm. Mike didn't really forgive himself either, but he had a a choice between leaving or getting fired by Jessica. Harvey doesn't believe in not being able to win, so he told mike to stay so he could fix it. But mike knew he couldn't. So he left. Mike took the letter from his bag and opened the envelope. The message was short, and kind of mysterious.

_sorry, I don't want to spoil anything but please make sure you're home at 9PM -Donna._

Mikes mind went crazy, Donna??! As in Harvey Specters assistant? Donna? It had to be that Donna, it was the only Donna he knew. But what was the message about, is she going to visit? Why would she do that? Mikes confusion must have been visible on his face. The bald physics teacher who sat in front of him gave him a worried look, 'are you okay?' He asked. It took mike a while to realize he was talking to him. 'Uh.. I..guess so, thanks.' He took his bag and went to the restroom.

8.47PM, Mike is sitting at his couch and he has never felt so nervous. He really didn't know what was going to happen. What if the letter was just a joke from a student? They could have picked a random name, not knowing that Donna was also the name of the assistant of his previous boss and -not previous- crush. The next fifteen minutes mike came up with the weirdest theories about the letter, in the end he concluded there was planned a terrorist attack at his apartment. While he was so busy with his own thoughts, he totally forgot to worry about what was actually happening.

The doorbell rang at 9.04PM and mike almost ran to the door because he was so eager about finding out who or what was going to happen. He put a hand through his hair to make sure he looked good and opened the door. He looked up to see who rang the bell and his heart skipped a beat. This wasn't what he had expected, it was quite the opposite. Ah, so this is why Donna wanted Mike to be home. He couldn't help but put on the largest smile he had. In front of him stood Harvey fucking Specter with a bouquet of flowers and a big smile.

'Hey.'

**Author's Note:**

> PS. If you feel the urge to correct any grammar/other faults I may have made, please do so!


End file.
